Las preguntas de Marga
by tomoyo0000001
Summary: Sphintus Carmen era su mejor amigo, junto a Aladdín, pero también era un dolor en el zapato. Y una mala influencia para Marga, definitivamente. —¿Titus, eres gay?
1. Eres gay

**Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de ****Shinobu Ohtaka****.**

Narración.

"Dialogo."

–Acciones. –

—Aclaraciones—

"_Pensamientos"._

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** OCC. Troll everywhere. Los personajes no me pertenecen.

**Summary: **Sphintus Carmen era su mejor amigo, junto a Aladdín, pero también era un dolor en el zapato. Y una mala influencia para Marga, definitivamente. —¿Titus... eres gay?

…

_**¿Eres gay?**_

…

Nunca pensó que tendría la oportunidad de revivir como Magi cuando Lady Scheherazade pasara a mejor vida. Incluso si tenía que aguantar los llantos de Mu, a los altos mandos de Reim y estar vigilando como halcón cada rincón del imperio todos los días, no se quejaba; el hecho de que estuviera vivo era un milagro en todo el sentido de la palabra. Lo malo es que siempre terminaba agotado, y no conforme con eso, tenía que cuidar de Marga; y criar a una niña no es fácil. Lo cierto es que miles de súbditos, guerreros, ¡hasta los Fanalis Corps se ofrecieron a cuidar de la pequeña! Pero el rubio sabía que algunos sólo lo hacían para ganar puntos con el nuevo Magi, por ello Titus sólo confiaba en la única persona de todo Reim que sabía podría cuidar a Marga cuando él estuviese indispuesto: Sphintus Carmen. El chico tenía la vida asegurada como medico/niñero parcial en el palacio, además de ser un viejo amigo (a pesar de haber sido, y todavía ser, un dolor en el trasero) y contar con su entera confianza.

Hasta el día de hoy.

Titus nunca en la vida volvería a dejar que su ex compañero de la Real Academia de Magia cuidara de su protegida. De ser necesario hasta lo pondría por escrito y haría que el rey de Reim lo firmase.

¿La razón? El moreno le había estado metiendo ideas raras a la cabeza a la niña. Porque hace apenas unos minutos, cuando Titus salió de una audiencia con el Rey, la dulce Marga lo abordó con una pregunta que por poco le provoca una paro al corazón.

—¿M-me repites la pregunta…? —balbuceó, tratando de salir de su estupor.

Sin pena ni gloria, la niña repitió la pregunta lentamente.

—¿Eres gay?

El Magi, escandalizado, tuvo que asegurarse de que nadie estuviera oyendo esa conversación. Nadie podía escuchar a la protegida del Magi decir _eso_. ¡Era una niña de cinco años, por Salomón!

Sin Rukhs en la costa. Perfecto.

—¿Dónde escuchaste esa palabra, Marga? —preguntó con la clara intención de evitar la pregunta anterior. No pensaba contestar. Sería muy estúpido de su parte si quiera hacerlo, por que el sólo hecho de que le estuvieran preguntando eso lo incriminaba. Y Mu, ebrio o no, adoraba joder alegando lo diferente que era a la pura y difunta de Scheherazade; Titus fue como su hermano postizo, tenían esa confianza.

—Responde a mi pregunta primero, Titus —ella infló las mejillas infantilmente.

Se odiaba a si mismo por decirle a su protegida que fuer perseverante y no se dejara vacilar por nadie, claramente estaba incluido él en esa categoría. Tenía que aprender a ser específico.

—Yo…

Ugh, Sphintus estaba jodido. Realmente jodido.

—No —resistió el deseo de maldecir, no podía hacer eso frente a Marga, ni nadie de Reim en realidad, pero _especialmente frente a Marga_—. No soy… eso.

—¿Gay?

A Titus casi se le escapa un chillido femenino cuando la niña dijo la palabra tabú en la frase.

—Sí, eso —intentó sonreír, pero se le notaba a kilómetros visiblemente incomodo.

—¿Seguro?

"_¡¿Por qué rayos lo estás dudando?!"_

—Claro que estoy seguro.

—Tu expresión luce bastante alterada.

"_Por qué estoy jodidamente alterado, por supuesto"._

—Estoy normal…

—Mentiroso.

El rubio tuvo que aclararse la garganta.

—¿Y bien? —dijo—. Ya te respondí, dime de dónde escuchaste eso. Por favor —agregó antes de que la niña le saliera con el comentario de que se le había pasado pedirlo amablemente.

A veces su propia educación se le venía en contra, maldita ironía.

—Sphintus dijo que tu nuevo peinado te hacía lucir gay.

_Eso era todo lo que Titus necesitaba oír._ Siempre lo supo, pero confirmarlo nunca estaba de más; el testimonio de la victima (Marga) era absolutamente importante.

—"_Ese bastardo…"_ —la fuerza con la cual Titus apretó su báculo no fue normal, pero Marga fingió no notarlo—. Ya veo.

—Pero yo pienso que te ves bien —dijo la pequeña, ligeramente sonrojada.

—Oh, ¿en serio? Es bueno oírlo —sonrió, pero en su fuero interno maldecía a Sphintus a rienda suelta—. Tu opinión es bastante importante, lo sabes.

La niña pareció flotar en la novena nube cuando dijo esto, ya que su cara se sonrojo y empezó a saltar por todas partes. Titus juró que vio Rukh rosa, lo cual fue bastante anormal. Pero ya que Marga estaba distraída, y como Magi no tenía ocupaciones hasta la próxima media hora, él y su báculo de punta peligrosamente puntiaguda tendrían una charla _amistosa_ con cierto mago de Heliohapt.

…

_**End**_

…

**Nota de la autora:**

**¡Im back! xD y más jodedora que nunca. Damas, caballeros, mi nueva y más jodible victima: Titus.**

**Esto es un One-shot, pero puede que lo convierta en una serie de One-shots. Por el título "Las preguntas de Marga" ya se pueden imaginar de qué va esto. Fans de Titus, no me odien; yo lo adoro, pero es que es tan… jodible. Cuando Aladdín lo confundió con una chica, todo se fue al garete en mi mente para Titus xDD**


	2. Te casas conmigo

**Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de ****Shinobu Ohtaka****.**

Narración.

"Dialogo."

–Acciones. –

—Aclaraciones—

"_Pensamientos"._

**Aclaraciones y Advertencias:** OCC. Troll everywhere. Los personajes no me pertenecen.

**Summary: **Sphintus Carmen era su mejor amigo, junto a Aladdín, pero también era un dolor en el zapato. Y una mala influencia para Marga, definitivamente. —¿Titus... eres gay?

…

_**¿Te casas conmigo?**_

…

—Titus. Titus. Titus.

Marga jaló insistentemente la túnica del Magi, exactamente el mismo número de veces que le llamó en susurros.

—¿Mn…?

Medio somnoliento, el rubio abrió los ojos; se había quedado dormido revisando unos papeles, aunque de todas formas no importaba ya que era de noche.

—Titus… —volvió a llamarle—. ¿Te casarías conmigo?

Con esa pregunta el Alexius definitivamente terminó de despertarse. Mirando a Marga con una mezcla de profundo pánico y sorpresa, inconscientemente hizo único que se le vino a la cabeza.

Proferir un gritito _nada_ masculino.

—¿¡Eh!?

La pequeña miró su reacción con una expresión que oscilaba entre curiosidad y enfado. ¿Por qué gritó así? Sólo era una pregunta, y no es como si no le hubiera dado vueltas en la cabeza mil veces antes de atreverse a preguntársela.

Titus reaccionó.

Lenta, muy lentamente, el ahora Magi adoptó la mejor 'Póker face' de su repertorio especial para audiencias reales. Juraba que si Sphintus tenía algo que ver con esa pregunta, un pinchazo en las costillas sería lo último de que iba a tener que preocuparse.

—Perdóname… creo que no escuché bien —dijo lentamente—. ¿Podrías repetírmelo?

Ni corta ni perezosa, Marga repitió lo que dijo.

—Que si te casarías conmigo.

Titus se alteró notablemente, por lo menos dentro de su cabeza.

"¡¿Qué hago?! ¡¿Qué hago?!" Titus-Rukh 'corría' en círculos en su 'habitación de pensar', aka cerebro, sin saber qué hacer "¡Salomón, no estoy listo para el matrimonio! ¡Es mucha responsabilidad! ¡Sólo tengo quince años! ¡¿Y sí muero una segunda vez antes de la boda?!"

Sí, estaba lo suficientemente alterado como para no notar cuál era el _verdadero_ problema.

"¡Reacciona hijo!" lo que quedaba de Scheherazade dentro de él tomó forma y le dio una sonora bofetada "¡No pierdas la compostura!" dijo. Titus-Rukh dejó de 'correr' y miró a Scheherazade en busca de consejo "Primero que nada: tiene cinco años, no la van a dejar comprometerse hasta que tenga mínimo doce. Segundo: no te pensaba de esos gustos, pero como es legal realmente no importa mucho ¿O sí? Tercero: quiero seis nietos. Y por último: ¡DEJA DE ALUCINAR Y RESPONDELE A ESA NIÑA!"

Luego de su nada honorable reacción, y su nada normal conversación mental, Titus miró a la pequeña Marga sin saber muy bien qué hacer ahora. Entonces, aún presa del pánico, preguntó lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza para evitar la pregunta anterior:

—¿Estás proponiéndome matrimonio?

No fue muy inteligente de su parte, lo reconocía.

Marga le miró con cierta intriga, más sonrió pícaramente.

—Depende… ¿estás aceptando?

"Nietos, Titus. ¡Quiero nietos!" le recordó la voz de Scheherazade en su cabeza. Titus por inercia batió la mano sobre su cabeza, como si aquello pudiera desvanecer la imagen de la Magi anterior.

Hora de usar su plan de emergencia: huir despavorido sin parecer desesperado.

—Pero mira que tarde es… —miró a través de la ventana del estudio. Se levantó de un salto, con el báculo fuertemente apretado y a punto de quebrarse por la fuerza infringida sobre este.

Marga rápidamente lo siguió en su travesía hacia la puerta. No lo iba a dejar escapar tan fácil, menos delante de su nariz.

—Titus, responde —insistió.

El rubio fingió ignorancia total a lo que la niña acababa de decir. Abrió la puerta de un tirón, con Marga abrazada a una de sus piernas intentando hacer peso para no dejarle avanzar más.

—Mañana será un largo día… —siguió su dialogo solitario mientras intentaba detectar el rukh de alguien en ese pasillo.

—Titus —Marga hizo un mohín.

Él aplaudió.

—¡Es mejor ir a dormir! —dijo con una gran y falsa sonrisa. Por dentro iba a morir si continuaba con ese teatro más tiempo, conocía a la niña y sabía que, eventualmente, le repetiría la pregunta. Si la soltaba de nuevo le iba a dar un paro al corazón, estaba muy seguro de ello.

"¿Eres gay?" Rukh-Scheherazade miró a Titus-Rukh con suspicacia.

"Tú también no, madre" éste suspiró. "¡Y por última vez: yo no soy gay!"

"Ajá…" genial, definitivamente ahora Rukh-Scheherazade pensaba que era homosexual.

—No es gracioso Titus.

_No tienes idea, Marga._ El Magi quiso echarse a llorar, pero su imagen ya estaba lo suficientemente destruida como para hacerlo. Por suerte, gracias a Salomón, el flujo del rukh quería darle un descanso; doblando una esquina se topó a una doncella.

Gracias destino. Muchas gracias.

—Fiore —llamó a la chica, que sobresaltada hizo una reverencia al Magi y se acercó para atender a la orden—, ¿podrías llevar a Marga a la habitación?

La niña infló las mejillas, enfurruñada, mientras la doncella asentía.

—¡Titus! —reclamó mientras pataleaba para bajarse del fuerte abrazo de la mujer.

—'No la dejes ir' —le deletreó con los labios a la doncella, que asintió para comprobar que su orden fue notada—. Buenas noches, pequeña —se dirigió a Marga—. También a ti, Fiore.

—Que tenga buena noche, joven Magi —se despidió cordial la doncella, con la protegida de éste aún pataleando.

—¡Tituuuus!

Tarareando una melodía, feliz de haberse librado de su problema por ahora, Titus hizo su camino de vuelta al estudio. Él no podía responder la pregunta de Marga, no todavía.

—Parece que voy a tener que dormir en el Estudio por un tiempo —se dijo a sí mismo.

"Hijo, me estoy preocupando… ¿eres o no? Y si no, ¿por qué no le dijiste que sí? Dudo que alguna mujer te persiga tan agresivamente como esa niña lo ha hecho justo ahora, te recuerdo que heredaste mí apariencia" le recordó Rukh-Scheherazade.

"¡Mamá!" Titus-Rukh se dio un facepalm.

…

**Nota de la autora:**

**xD y aquí está el segundo One-shot de 'Las preguntas de Marga'. ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Gustó? ¿Lo odiaron? Díganme.**


End file.
